


Brother's Dance

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [47]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Dancing, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie remembers when his big brother used to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Dance

“Can you still dance, brother?”

Hux blinked, looking away from his mirror to look at Techie. “Hm?” he asked.

Techie smiled, rolling from his stomach and onto his back. He stared at his brother while upside down, his eyes focusing in on him. “Dancing! Can you still do the dancing we had to learn?” he asked. 

Hux snorted, turning back to his mirror to work on fixing his uniform. “I have not had the time to perform such a dance, especially not here,” he said.

“Why not?”

“You think people have time to dance during a war?” 

Techie snorted and pushed himself up into a sitting up position. “You go to those fussy little parties with the other high ranking officers,” he countered.

“Nobody dances at those.”

“What’s the point then?”

Hux laughed at that, “we stand around and drink while plotting each other’s downfall to rise up higher in the ranks of the Order.”

“Sounds dull.”

“It is.” Hux looked over when Techie slid off of the bed, watching him. 

“We could dance in here,” Techie offered.

“Here?”

“Why not?”

“We don’t have the proper shoes.”

“We could order some.”

“Techie…”

His little brother’s voice was softer now, “I miss seeing you dance. You were happier during those times. It was before everything went wrong.”

Hux looked at him, understanding dawning on him now. He smiled sadly and he found himself shifting his body into a proper pose to begin. He performed a few simple steps, kicking his leg up high as he spun around, ending the dance in front of his little brother. He bent down, kissing him on the forehead. “Better?”

Techie smiled and nodded. “Better.”

“My boots are scuffed now…”

He laughed and hugged his brother. “I’ll clean them!” he promised.


End file.
